Age Difference
by HuffleHecate
Summary: Just a short oneshot accentuating the age difference between Han and Leia. Don't get me wrong, I love their relationship, but part of me wants people to know that Han and Leia are 10 years apart! Also, just to have some fun with young Luke and Leia with teenage Han. Please read and review for feedback!


**Age Difference**

 **Hello! Clearcloud back, with another fanfic.**

 **This is basically summing up the weird age difference between Han and Leia. Not that I don't like Han/Leia! I just want people to know about the 10 YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE. So, yeah. Also just to have a little fun with sassy six year old** **Leia and older Han.**

 **The setting for this is Naboo, six years after the Clone Wars ended. But Palpatine is not Emperor or Chancellor anymore, Anakin is still a Jedi, the Jedi Order is still here, and Padmé is alive and still a senator. Luke and Leia know that they are twins and have a good relationship with their parents.**

 **Also, forgive me if I don't get all Star Wars terms correct. I don't really care if I don't have all the facts right.**

 **On with this oneshot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Literally.**

* * *

Han was out of a job. No one was hiring a 16 year old to work any smuggling jobs.

And he needed money desperately.

Though people took Wookies seriously, Chewie wasn't exactly the diplomatic type. So, Han was going to have to look somewhere else for work.

He was walking on the streets of Corellia when he saw the hologram: _Help needed. People 14-20 years old. Please contact this_ _number for a quick interview._

Underneath was a number to hologram the person.

This was Han's chance! He ran back to the _Falcon_. **A/N: Let's just say that Han already has the _Millennium Falcon,_ and Chewie is already there. As I said, I don't care if I don't have all of the facts right.**

"Rrharrrgh," Chewie growled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, buddy," Han muttered. "I'll bring you with me some other time." Han had learned the art of Wookie-speak, and though he couldn't talk it, it was a useful skill to have. "I have a quick hologram to send." Chewie groaned.

He went into the cockpit as Chewie started the engine. He typed in the code.

A beautiful woman appeared. Her hair was up and she wore long, flowing robes. "Hello." Her voice was strong yet sweet. "I am Senator Padmé Amidala. Were you looking for the job?"

 _Woah,_ thought Han. A senator? What kind of job was this?

"Er, yes" he stuttered. "Your Majesty." he murmured at the end.

He was glared at. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"How much are you willing to take for a job?"

"No less than 20."

"Republic credits?"

"Any credit is fine with me." Ham said slyly.

"Well, that was easy." The senator smiled. "I will send the address by tomorrow."

"Sure thing!" He said easily, then stopped. "And again, what kind of job is this?"

"Babysitting, for my two six-year old twins."

"Oh... okay."

* * *

"Listen, I need money!" Han yelled. "I'm not turning this job down for the world."

"Ghrarrgh! Aargh!" Chewbacca growled.

"I can't hear you!" said Han, walking out. "I'm walking out of the _Falcon._ I am going to babysit two six year-old little people! Goodbye!" He strutted out of the cockpit and out of earshot of the Wookie onto Naboo.

* * *

"Mommy, why are you leaving?" Luke tugged on Padmé's robes.

"Don't worry, honey, a nice man is coming to take care of you." she said in her soothing voice. "And I'll be back in the morning."

"Mom, why can't Dad ever take care of us?" Leia said with her arms crossed.

"Leia, Daddy is a Jedi. He has a lot of business to take care of, after the war..." she trailed off. The war was gruesome and Padmé had nearly died many times.

"Well, why can't Uncle Bail babysit us?" she protested.

"Leia, Uncle Bail is a senator too. He has to go to the meeting." She sighed.

 _Diiiing dong!_ "That must be the boy now!" Padmé rushed to the door. She opened it, revealing a boy of 16 with ragged brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello!" she exclaimed. "I'm Padmé, and these are my children, Luke and Leia!"

Leia was lying on the couch, her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. Luke, meanwhile, was hidden behind his mother's legs, peeking out his face once and a while.

"Hey, kids," he muttered. "I'm Han. Ready to have some fun?" He plastered a hearty fake smile on his face.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Han," Padmé sighed, knowing that her kids were in good hands. She opened the door and her kids came and kissed her goodbye. "I must be going to Corucsant now, so goodbye and see you tomorrow." She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

The door slammed.

"Well, kids, go on into your rooms and watch you little cartoon holograms, or whatever you like to do." He shoved them off.

Leia _happily_ obliged, but Luke came up to Han. "I thought... I thought you were going to play with us."

"Nope, I'm just doing this for money and to make sure you don't get hurt. I'll be out in my ship if you need me, and I'll be in at 7 for dinner." He calmly walked out as the little boy's face fell.

"Chewie, I'm back," Han yelled as he reentered the _Millennium Falcon._ Suddenly he heard voices... plural.

"Oh, no," He ran into the cockpit. Inside were Chewie and... Leia.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed.

"... and yet still, the Republic is refusing to pull troops out of the capital city! Can you believe that?" Leia shook her head as the Rookie growled in response.

"What are you doing?" Han yelled again.

"Oh, hello, Han, me and Chewbacca here were just having the best conversation!" she said, seeming pleased with herself. "He was talking about the government on Kashhyk and how Wookies and other governments should get along. And then how the Republic is convinced there are going to be rebel Separatist attacks on Naboo, and - "

"Yes, I get it, kid, now get off my ship!" He motioned for her to _scram._

"Well, that's not very nice, is it?" she commented. "You really need to work on your people skills."

"Well, I'm sorry, _Your Highness,_ but I'm just finding you more infuriating every second!"

"Well, your Wookie agrees with me!" Leia shouted. Chewie made a Chewie noise and nodded.

"Wait... you speak Wookie?" he pondered.

"I guess so," she said with a notable amount of sass in her voice. Han wondered about that. If it had taken him eight years to master the art of Wookie-speak, how could a six year-old know it by heart?

Suddenly, there was a faint echo. "H-hello?" Luke's voice. "Is anybody home?"

"Up here, Luke!" shouted Leia. Luke's cute face appeared in the doorway. Then he saw Chewbacca.

"WHAT'S THAT?" he screamed. He ran down the hallway and hid in the underground passage, which was secret, so how could he have found that?

Once Han persuaded him to come out, Luke hesitantly came back up and started to pet Chewie's fur. The Wookie seemed to like that, so Luke ended up really enjoying his presence.

Han came back and sat down. "What was that all about?" he asked Leia.

"Luke has nightmares of monsters," she explained.

"Say," Han started, "How about me and Chewie take you for a ride?"

"Yes! Please! That would be awesome!" Luke started jumping up and down.

"First off, it's Chewie and _I,_ " Leia said, "And second, I don't think our parents would allow us to do that." She stopped and then grinned. "But it would still be pretty cool."

"Then let's go! Buckle in." They then zipped around on the _Falcon,_ doing somersaults and backflips. The kids were thrilled, and Han was happy to see them smiling.

When they were back in the house, Luke and Leia were both exhausted. The three of them sat down and watched Luke's favorite cartoon hologram show.

Soon, Leia was out cold, but Luke stayed awake. "Kid, I'm going to have to bring you to sleep now."

"No!" he yelled.

"Shhh," said Han. "Your sister's sleeping."

"I mean, no! I don't wanna go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because if I go to sleep, the monsters will come back!" Han felt genuinely sorry for the kid.

"Well, I'll tell you a bedtime story." Luke got ready.

"Okay, so once upon a time, there was this smuggler who had a son. His son got lost one day because of a big battle between clones and droids. His village was destroyed and the son had to fend for himself. And then guess what happened? The son found a big monster, but the monster was good. So the monster and the son went on to be the best of friends and they went on a lot of adventures. And they all lived happily eve after, the end." Luke was already snoring.

Han must've been a pretty good storyteller, because the story was true.

* * *

Padmé got home at about 1 o'clock to find a wonderful sight. The children were tucked into their beds, snoring peacefully. Even Luke, traumatized by monsters in the night, was resting soundly.

Han got his pay, thanked her, and left in a hurry.

But whatever had made the kids so tired, she was glad that he had done it.

She was sure to be hiring him again.

* * *

Leia's wedding was beautiful.

She wore a simple white gown with her hair done in a plait down her back. On her face was plastered a genuine smile.

Han, on the other hand, was hyperventilating. "I'm gonna fail. I can't do this."

"Han, it's gonna be fine!" said Luke, the best man. "You literally can't fail at a wedding."

"But what if..." Han pondered.

"It's gonna be fine, man."

 **SKIP 45 MINUTES INTO THE FUTURE**

"You may kiss the bride," said the man running the service.

Padmé laughed a little.

"What's wrong, honey?" said Anakin.

"Nothing," she said. "I just have a very odd sense of deja vu."

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **Weird, huh? I love their relationship so much, but it's a bit odd.**

 **Anyway, who cares?**

 **Thanks for reading, be sure to review on what you thought of it.**

 **-Clearcloud**


End file.
